1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of gardening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorized plant stands that rotate at set speeds are of use in the field of gardening to provide plotted plants symmetrically uniform sunlight without human intervention. Often, hoses or wires are attached to the plant or to the plot that is placed onto the rotating plant stand. The hoses or wires are prone to becoming entangled, wound, or otherwise rendered damaged or ineffectual due to the rotational motion of the motorized plant stands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,067 discloses a plant turntable having a power supply for the rotation of a potted plant and the like. The turntable includes an imperforate disc supported by a ring-mounted ball bearing assembly for the support of the potted plant which is driven by the shaft of a geared motor mounted directly below in a base. A transverse pin through the drive shaft engages a slot in the turntable axle to provide the driving torque for rotating the turntable. The base forms a motor and battery enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,843 discloses a rotator for a hanging display such as a mobile, hanging plant or the like having a self-contained power supply. The apparatus comprises a cylinder for containing flashlight batteries adjacent one another and for containing motor means to drive a geared shaft by which a display is suspended and rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,854 discloses a potted plant turntable including a base and a rotating dish. The rotating dish supports a potted plant which is slowly rotated with the dish to allow even exposure of the plant to sunlight. The dish rests on a bearing collar of the base and is gear driven by an AC or solar powered motor. A rheostat controls the rotation speed in increments of hours, days, weeks, or months. A programmable timer keypad provides for pre-changing of the different speed settings.
These rotating stands fail to provide a simple and efficient feature that prevents hoses or wires from becoming entangled, wound, or otherwise rendered damaged or ineffectual.
To overcome the problems and limitations described above there is a need for a rotating stand that maintains the automation advantages of a motorized rotating plant stand but also prevents hoses or wires from becoming entangled, wound, or otherwise rendered damaged or ineffectual.